Santa Marta
Santa Marta, '''officially known as '''City of Santa Marta de los Rios (Spanish'': Ciudad de Santa Marta de los Rios'') is the capital of Layabansa and the third largest city within the country. Santa Marta is considered one of the world's original set of Global Cities due to its historically strategic location in the Pacific as well as its tight links to the Silk Road of the Sea global trade route. It is the second most natural disaster-afflicted city in the world next to Tokyo, yet it is continually one of the richest urban agglomerations in the East. Established by Spanish ''conquistador'' Liberato Cervantes on June 4, 1540 as Ciudad de los Angeles, Santa Marta is one of the oldest cities of Layabansa. However, reported settlements have been dated back to the early 13th century. During the country's time as a Spanish viceroyalty, Santa Marta has been a continuous seat of power for peninsular rulers. As such, along with its close ties to important trade routes, Santa Marta quickly became a center of power, trade and commerce in Asia. Santa Marta has been ravaged and rebuilt several times in history. Severe Moro raids in the late 16th century destroyed most of the city, including the first Cathedral of the Saints and Fort Trebano. Subsequent earthquakes also caused destruction around the city, especially during the Christmas 1855 earthquakes and in the 1930s. Typhoons are also a problem for the city, as typhoons Gloria (1971), June (1989) and Louise (1992) all caused moderate damage and some flooding. The city is divided into fourteen districts; the downtown districts of Soberano, La Playa, and Capitolio Grande, suburban districts of Nograles, New Spain, Lizares, Basey, and De Joya, and the special districts of Parana, Mojica, Cervillajes, Pueblo de Ginto, Distrito Historico, and Sabin. Geography Santa Marta is nestled in the Amarillo Valley, traversed by the rivers of Flores and Catarman, bordered by the San Lazaro Mountains to the west and the Los Santos Gulf to the east. While the denser city proper area is relatively flat, Santa Marta is also situated on various hills. Smaller hills have been leveled while larger, more prominent ones have been preserved by the local government, the most notable being the Montes de Gallo, the site of the St. Sebastian Chapel. A portion of the city, especially those near the river system, rests on alluvial soil deposits which are susceptible to sagging. The deep Los Santos gulf enables Santa Marta to house a fine, deepwater harbor that is regarded as one of the best and busiest in the Far East. However, the eastern districts boast a wide array of beaches, along with the largest pink-sanded beach in the world; the Playa Rosada, created by ancient sediments and crushed shells. 'Climate' Under the Köppen climate classification system, Santa Marta has a tropical savanna climate ( Köppen Aw), together with most of Layabansa. Temperatures in the city are hot year-round, although varying seasons can introduce colder air to the city, especially during the winter months of December to February. Temperatures avoid the extremes and rarely go below 14 C or above 35 C. With its unique location in the Pacific Ring of Fire, the city is highly susceptible to typhoons, as is the rest of the country. The city experiences five to eight typhoons annually and has been hit by numerous intense typhoons in the past, some of which have resulted in considerable loss of life and property. Cityscape Santa Marta's cityscape contains a variety of styles from different time periods. Traditional homes are commonplace in the city, although more affluent and richer areas boast more varied architectural styles due to the influence of European and East Asian immigrants. The city has also been destroyed and rebuilt several times in the past, most frequently due to natural disasters, and the city and the country as a whole has adapted a unique architechtural style that is resilient to natural disasters, like the notable Gulpo Classico and the Bend Baroque. The Capitolio Grande district along with surrounding areas are occupied by numerous of beaux arts, neoclassical, and neocolonial structures built during the late 19th-mid 20th centuries. Many of the structures have been well preserved and well-kept, due to their cultural and aesthetic importance and functions. Many of these buildings are of national significance especially in the Capitolio Grande district. Buildings are also built in a variety of other styles. Traditional Layanon houses are common throughout the city, along with modern styles-usually in a combination with older styles. Although Santa Marta is an old and historical metropolis, its history of being a recent and comprehensively laid-out plans warrant its status as a planned city. Most of the city's layout was commissioned by the Layanon government from various local architects such as Lita Veloso, Juanito Moncado, and Marietta Cua. They formulated the Santa Marta Moderno plan inspired by the recent City Beautiful movement, consisting of streets and avenues radiating from various parks and plazas.